Perfecto San Valentín
by Angeel O
Summary: Lo que nunca esperó Hyuuga Hinata fue que su primer San Valentín al lado de Uchiha Sasuke, terminaría definiendo el inicio de una complicada relación abierta. /ONE SHOT LEMON/ AU. Primer fanfic en el fandom de Naruto. Posible OoC.


**•**

**•**

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

**•**

**•**

* * *

_Hola, bueno pues, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto espero no sea tan malo y bueno, me atreví a escribirlo gracias a la convocatoria que lanzó una página de face llamada __**Sasuhina fictions and pictures**__, que pues bueno, me gusta mucho y aquí estoy xD_

_Antes de empezar aclaro que adoro esta pareja y que casi por lógica, no me gusta Sakura, pero por sobre eso, en ninguna de mis historias he agredido a ningún personaje solo por mis preferencias, así que esta historia __**no tiene bashing.**_

Arriba aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, y la imagen tampoco, creo que la encontré en Google.

* * *

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

El molesto sol matutino lo había despertado al acariciarle el rostro otra vez, al atravesar la delgada cortina beige de la ventana de su habitación. Giró su rostro y abrió los ojos despacio, su atención la fijó en el espacio frio del otro lado de su cama. Otra vez había amanecido solo.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua irritado y se levantó.

Se dirigió al baño solo vistiendo unos ajustados boxers negros, que dejaban apreciar lo marcado y trabajado de su alto cuerpo. Una ducha con agua fría era lo que necesitaba para aminorar el absurdo deseo que tenía por su novia y fruta prohibida.

Cuarenta minutos después Uchiha Sasuke usaba el pantalón obscuro de su uniforme y una camisa escolar blanca y sin abotonar de los primeros dos botones, dándole un toque informal y rebelde que enloquecía a cuanta chica lo voltease a ver. Su cabello negro y ligeramente húmedo enmarcaba su pálido y perfecto rostro. Tomó su mochila y las llaves de su auto y caminó sin prisa para salir de su departamento.

Su móvil vibró en su pantalón.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Itachi?— Contestó molesto al reconocer el tono, segundos después.

—Cuida tus modales tonto hermano menor—. Mencionó el mayor de los dos Uchihas del otro lado de la línea— Porque no querrás que convenza a otousan que la idea de tu independencia, ya no me parece la correcta—. Añadió molestándolo.

El menor frunció apenas el ceño. Desde que su hermano se había independizado, él se había empeñado en hacer lo mismo, empujado por esa firme idea que tenía, de no ser menos que él.

—No te atreverás—. Afirmó secamente mientras salía del departamento — ¿Para qué llamabas?

Una suave risa apenas se escuchó del otro lado —Solo recordarte que hoy formalizaré mi relación con Azuna, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí—. Mencionó recuperando seriedad.

— ¿De verdad? No creí que te rindieras ante las exigencias de otousan.

El mayor suspiró desde el otro lado— amo a Azuna, que sea parte del clan no tiene nada que ver.

"_Clan"_ pensó fastidiado el Uchiha de rebelde cabellera. El estúpido nombre dado a las más grandes y poderosas familias de la ciudad de Konoha.

—Intentaré recordarlo—. Mencionó secamente al haber bajado al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía desde hace poco menos de un año.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, el mayor se despidió no sin antes recordarle, que para aligerar la tensión que había entre él y su padre debería ya presentarle una novia, sobreentendiendo ambos, que del agrado de su progenitor.

La profunda mirada ónix se centró en el camino que lo llevaría a tomar sus clases del último semestre de preparatoria, pero las palabras de su hermano molestaban en su interior.

•

**• • • • • • •**

•

—Mañana llega Neji…— Mencionó una pequeña castaña de mirada altiva y retadora —supongo que debes estar muy contenta—. Comentó con un toque de molestia mientras jugaba con el listón del moño de su uniforme de secundaria.

La joven de largo cabello azulado sonrió tiernamente —ha-hace mucho q-que no v-vemos a niisan.

La pequeña frunció el ceño — ¿piensas pasar el día con él?

—M-me gustaría m-muchísimo, demo…— respondió al tiempo que terminaba de guardar sus libros en la mochila.

— ¿Demo?— Insistió al colocarse bajo el marco de le puerta. Todo ese tiempo había sentido un tipo de celos de que su primo mostrase mayor interés en su hermana, pero desde hace unos meses esos celos habían crecido, pues la mayor ya no era tan tonta como la creía. Algo había pasado con ella que la había cambiado y no sabía qué.

—Demo…— Repitió nerviosa. Mordió su labio al recordar la pequeña discusión que tuvo con cierto joven ojinegro —d-demo t-tal vez esté o-ocupada—. Completó girándose para salir.

— ¿Le gustas a niisan?—. La pequeña castaña preguntó de pronto cerrándole el paso a la alta peliazul.

— ¿Q-q-qué? ¿c-cómo p-puedes p-pensar eso?— Le cuestionó ruborizada.

La pequeña solo la vio de arriba abajo —no lo sé… solo lo pensé—. Respondió al tiempo que se giraba. No. Neji no le había dicho nada, de haberlo hecho Hinata sería un manojo de nervios.

—Hanabi…— La nombró en un susurro cuando la vio partir… ¿su hermana estaba celosa? No, imposible, ellos eran hermanos. Dio un respingo al ver la hora en el reloj de pared de su cuarto y salió corriendo de ahí, trastabillando un par de veces antes de llegar a la gran puerta de la mansión Hyuuga donde ya la esperaba el chofer.

—Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama— Saludó el hombre de traje negro al hacerle una reverencia.

—Ohayo, Kou san—. Saludó la mayor con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación del rostro a pesar de que su padre le advirtiera el no fraternizar con la servidumbre. La joven castaña entró sin voltearlo a ver.

—De-deberías m-mostrar más respeto ha-…

—Es solo un empleado. No está haciendo nada que no deba hacer—. La interrumpió la fría castaña y prosiguió a ignorarla al comenzar a leer un libro que llevaba en la mano.

La peliazul suspiró y trató de justificar el carácter frío de su pequeña hermana internamente. Tampoco para Hanabi debería ser fácil vivir bajo las exigencias de toda su familia, en especial de su padre.

El cristal que dividía el área del piloto del auto y los pasajeros se mantuvo levantado, como de costumbre, todo el trayecto de la mansión Hyuuga a la secundaria donde se quedaría la castaña y finalmente, a la preparatoria donde estudiaba la mayor.

Una vez que bajó de la limusina que su padre les tenía designada, el auto arrancó, dejándola parada frente a las enormes rejas abiertas de la institución. Suspiró al ver a la gran cantidad de personas que asistían a ese lugar, y no pudo evitar recordar el primer día hace más de un año, que llegó ahí por primera vez; ni lo incómoda que se sintió al ser una extraña entre el grupo de jóvenes que se conocían de tiempo atrás. Ella había cursado en un instituto era para señoritas, como ahora lo hacía su hermana y eso, aunado a su tímido carácter, la hizo pasar desapercibida para muchos.

—Ohayo, Hina-chan. Estoy buscando al teme, dattebayo ¿no está contigo?—. Saludó emocionado el rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules.

—O-ohayo N-naruto-kun—. Respondió inclinando un poco la cabeza. Naruto fue la primera persona que le habló en ese lugar y la que la hizo integrarse un poco al gran grupo de sus amigos —N-no… S-sasauke no e-está c-conmigo—. Completó mostrando uno de sus característicos sonrojos.

El chico frunció el ceño y bajó su rostro a verla a los ojos — Vamos, Hina-chan, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan formal? Llámame Naruto, eres la novia del teme, tienes que hacerlo— Animó el rubio mientras la tomaba seriamente del hombro.

La ojiperla enrojeció y negó despacio, esos formalismos eran parte de su esencia, ella no podía ser como Sakura o Ino que podían llamar a todos por su nombre sin problemas.

El chico la vio extrañado —solo inténtalo, ttebayo. No es tan difícil—. Comentó al verla abochornada—…entonces, ¿dónde estará el teme?— se preguntó al rascar su cabeza y voltear en varias direcciones.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros y volteó a la acera de enfrente que era dónde estacionaba su auto.

—Supongo que no ha llegado. Lo esperaré, tengo algo de qué hablar con él—. Informó el rubio.

—D-de a-acuerdo yo… yo e-entraré— Mencionó la joven al abrazar contra su pecho su mochila.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y asintió efusivamente mientras él se apresuraba a salir —nos vemos adentro Hina-chan.

Avanzó varios metros, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por las miradas de varias de las fangirls del que era su novio desde hace casi un año.

—Vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí—. Escuchó la voz burlona de una molesta pelirroja que portaba un uniforme similar al suyo, de falda azul marino y camisa blanca y que posteriormente le saldría al paso, haciéndola detener su marcha.

—K-karin-san—. La saludó con suave voz.

La chica la vio despectivamente de pies a cabeza, sin terminar de entender qué demonios tenía esa paliducha para qué el amor de su vida estuviera con ella.

La Hyuuga solo inclinó el rostro disculpándose para retirarse cuando la chica se dedicó a verla sin decir nada.

—Y dime ¿ya te ha invitado Sasuke a la cena de compromiso de su hermano, esta noche?— Habló la chica de gafas al verla retirarse.

Hinata se detuvo y se llevó la mano al pecho — ¿I-Itachi-san?

—Sí, tonta, es el único hermano que tiene— Respondió y volvió a acercarse a ella — ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que su familia insista en comprometerlo a él?— Añadió con saña.

Los ojos perla de la joven se fijaron en el rostro de la joven que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Serás una más, Hyuuga— Afirmó y se giró—Todos sabemos que Fugaku no aceptará a nadie que no sea de su clan; y mucho menos a alguien del tuyo, _princesa_—. Finalizó para darle una mirada despectiva.

—Deja ya de molestar, cuatro ojos—. Habló la pelirrosa que recién llegaba al colocarse tras la chica de ojos de luna —No querrás que sea yo la que te cierre la boca.

La pelirroja y la delgada ojiverde cruzaron fieras miradas, idénticas a las de sus disputas de antaño por el Uchiha.

Karin forzó una sonrisa— ¿vienes a defender a quien se quedó con tu amor frustrado, frentona?

Hinata apretó su mochila contra su pecho y observó tímidamente a su compañera.

—Eso es algo que a ti no debería importarte, lombriz— Replicó al instante— al menos yo puedo decir que tuve el amor de Sasuke-kun cuando fuimos menores.

—Sigue soñando, frentona; eso solo lo crees tú—. Se burló al verla a los ojos—Porque hasta donde sé, jamás estuviste en su cama, pero yo sí.

La ojiverde no supo qué decir al instante, eso era cierto, al menos, lo último que dijo— y jamás volverás a estar—. Le aseguró al voltearse hacia la peliazulada, ignorando por completo a la molesta pelirroja, pero Hinata ya no estaba.

"_Hinata… ni siquiera sé si debo disculparme por esto"_ pensó la pelirrosa al ver el camino que tuvo que haber tomado su compañera, desde hace meses que se había enterado del repentino interés que Sasuke manifestaba por ella, había dejado de hablarle, fue peor cuando su relación se hizo evidente, pero ahora… ahora intentaba enmendarse.

La ojiperla se sentía sumamente mal, Sakura había sido muy amable al defenderla, muchas veces deseaba ser como ella, fuerte y de naturaleza alegre, era algo que envidiaba de ella. Sakura había sido uno de los tantos peros que le puso a Sasuke, pero éste jamás manifestó nada por ella, como le aseguró, además Naruto la quería, eso fue algo que siempre notó y que el Uchia le dejó claro. Escuchar a sus dos compañeras discutir la intimidó, pero también la llenó de dudas, sobre todo por lo soltado por la pelirroja.

Una vez en su aula, evadió sutilmente a su buen amigo Inuzuka para permanecer sentada sola para poder pensar con un poco de claridad, dejando atrás la discusión anterior en el pasillo.

"_Otousan haría lo mismo…"_ pensó en lo que más le preocupaba _"¿será por eso que Sasuke ha intentado exigir más, si sabe que no puedo?¿está buscando una razón para terminar?"_… a pesar de su naturaleza bondadosa no pudo evitar dudar, pero no por él, sino por ella. Después de todo, él era Uchiha Sasuke y ella, ella solo era Hyuuga Hinata, la joven a la que ni su padre quería.

•

**• • • • • • •**

•

Llegó con poco tiempo a la preparatoria, una vez que estacionó su auto, observó a su escandaloso amigo platicando con varios compañeros, y a juzgar por el lugar donde estaba, seguro lo estaba esperando. Bajó sin saludar.

— ¿Eh? Oe teme— Gritó el rubio al verlo cruzar —Sasuke teme ¿estás ignorándome?— cuestionó ofendido al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe?— Le preguntó desinteresado al adentrarse al edificio.

—Bueno, yo quería preguntarte dattebayo ¿qué crees que sería un buen regalo para Sakura-chan?— Habló animado mientras lo seguía al interior con ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Y yo qué diablos voy a saber—. Le respondió fastidiado mientras sus negros ojos buscaban discretamente a la razón de su mala noche.

El hizo un puchero —Sakura-chan piensa que tú tienes mejor gusto que yo. Aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo, ttebayo.

El pelinegro guardó silencio. Desde que la pelirrosa había aceptado hace un par de semanas atrás salir con él, Naruto no dejaba de preguntarle qué podría gustarle o qué no… como si a él le interesara.

—Entonces, teme, ¿tú qué le regalarías?— Preguntó animado después de responder al saludo de cuanta persona le habló.

—Yo no le regalaría nada—. Le contestó secamente al comenzar a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a la segunda planta y posteriormente, a su salón.

—Teemee—. Arrastró molesto el rubio alzando un puño a él—eres un maldito mal amigo. Ni siquiera sé qué hace Hina-chan contigo.

—Hinata—. Corrigió secamente.

—Ella es una chica rara, pero muy hermosa y bastante amable, ¡no debería estar contigo, dattebayo!— Alegó el rubio al continuar subiendo ofendido las escaleras.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y se detuvo un momento a verlo subir… ¿desde cuándo le parecía hermosa? Descubrirlo le molestó, todavía recordaba que Hinata hace un año moría por Naruto. Había sido esa una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención de ella. Hinata no era una de sus fangirls o de las chicas que morían por entrar en su cama.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia había descubierto el gusto por el sexo y el cuerpo femenino, se había involucrado superficialmente con cuanta chica quiso y a ella nunca le prestó atención, Hyuuga Hinata pasaba siempre desapercibida.

La había reconocido desde que se agregó como su nueva compañera al iniciar esa nueva etapa estudiantil, sus ojos tan claros eran característicos de los Hyuuga, los mayores rivales de su familia tanto en el ramo empresarial como social. Siempre estaban comparando a una familia con la otra, y las dos líderes de las mismas no podían estar en la misma mesa en ningún evento, sin que se sintiese una gran tensión.

Su personalidad sumisa, débil y en extremo amable lo hizo ignorarla. Odiaba la debilidad.

Mañana catorce de febrero se iba a cumplir un año que ella llamó su atención. Él había rechazado infinidad de estúpidos regalos de sus fangirls, y cuando vio a la chica ruborizada caminar con una tonta sonrisa débil hacia él, se fastidió. Seguro la tonta Hyuuga se había enamorado de él. Por eso cuando la chica alzó la vista y lo vio, desvió la mirada y lo pasó de largo, él se había sentido ofendido en algún grado.

Dejó pasar el hecho porque a él poco le importaba. Pero cuando la vio roja como un tomate al intentar decidirse entregar la pequeña canasta con chocolates, su interés despertó… ¿quién sería el tipo, del que una mujer como ella, podría enamorarse? Ella dio un paso y retrocedió el mismo sumamente avergonzada. Él detuvo sus pasos un para verla, siguió su mirada y descubrió que no era otro, que el idiota de su escandaloso amigo.

Naruto.

El idiota que nunca se callaba y que decía más cosas de las que el mundo pretendía enterarse, su orgullo se magulló. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien que prefiriese a Naruto antes que a él?... al menos una mujer.

Se había acercado a ella y le había arrebatado la tonta canasta de las manos, para subir con ella a la terraza del edificio. La patética Hyuuga siguió a Uchiha-san, como siempre le llamaba, y esa fue la primera vez que cruzaron palabra, la tonta chica apenas había podido explicarle que el dueño de esos chocolates era el rubio, y él le había dicho lo poco que eso le importaba mientras se comía uno de ellos, aunque nunca le gustaron los mismos.

Las voces y miradas de sus admiradoras lo trajeron de regreso y cuando la campana sonó, el continuó su paso, trató de ignorar por completo las palabras del rubio. Sería el colmo que después de tanto, él viniese a fijarse en ella, no después de lo que le había costado conseguir todas las miradas de la Hyuuga. Una vez que llegó a su salón buscó la mirada perlada de Hinata, pero ésta apenas lo vio, bajó la misma. Sasuke la notó y la pasó de largo directo a su lugar hasta el final de la fila.

Las clases pasaron unas tras otras y la ojiperla sentía la mirada pesada del ojinegro clavada en ella, se sentía nerviosa como al inicio de su relación, y no se atrevía a voltear… ¿qué debía hacer, preguntarle por el compromiso de Itachi o fingir que no sabía nada? era un gran problema, ella no sabía disimular muy bien.

El moreno se levantó antes de iniciar la última clase antes del descanso, completamente fastidiado de ser ignorado. Se detuvo un instante junto a la peliazulada y cuando ella alzó la vista a él, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón.

—Oe idiota ¿a dónde crees que la llevas? El profesor no tarda en llegar—. Alzó la voz un celoso joven moreno de cabello revuelto y marcas rojizas en las mejillas.

—Cierra la boca, Inuzuca. No es tu asunto—. Respondió cortante arrastrando con él a una desconcertada ojiperla.

El alboroto en el salón continuó y mientras Shino apoyaba su mano en el hombro del Inuzuca, eterno enamorado de la ojiperla, de forma conciliadora; una pelirrosa ojiverde se forzó a sonreír resignada. Al menos Sasuke había encontrado la aparente paz que necesitaba.

—¡Oe Chōji, ese era mi almuerzo!— la inconfundible voz del rubio volvió a llamar la atención de la ojiverde… esta vez su sonrisa fue espontánea —¡Pero me aseguraré que me la devuelvas!— volvió a hablar el rubio intentando abrir la boca del joven robusto y una gota de sudor resbaló de la frente de la pelirrosa. Naruto nunca cambiaría, siempre sería como un niño, y eso era algo que había aprendido a apreciar.

—N-no d-deberías t-tratar así a Ki-Kiba-kun—. Mencionó la peliazul mientras el pelinegro la llevaba de la mano. Olvidó su nerviosismo por lo ocurrido esa mañana al verse llevada de ese modo.

—Es él el que no debería meterse en nuestros asuntos—. Aclaró y seguro que nadie los veía, la llevó hasta una vieja puerta que pasaba desapercibida entre el pasillo de las escaleras del primer piso. Atravesó con ella ese acceso casi en desuso.

—S-Sasuke… — Lo nombró, él había asegurado la puerta y la llevaba detrás de las largas cortinas del escenario. Hinata vio con temor en su mirada ónix, la razón por la que Sasuke la había encerrado con él en el teatro del instituto.

El pelinegro iba más callado de lo habitual y eso siempre era una mala señal, según había aprendido la ojiperla.

—S-Sasuke q-que…— Le cuestionó después de trastabillar pues la obscuridad de ese lugar era mucha.

— ¿Por qué has estado ignorándome?— Le cuestionó seriamente al acorralarla en la pared trasera de ese obscuro lugar, tomó su rostro con una mano para no dejarla desviar la mirada.

El ceño de la ojiperla se frunció suavemente — ¿i-ig…?— ¿ignorándolo?¿él creía eso?

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?— Interrumpió a la nerviosa joven. Se inclinó para poder hablarle sobre los labios.

La joven Hyuuga apenas pudo negar —n-no… y-yo… yo e-estaré c-on mi niisan—. Mencionó molestando al pelinegro que frunció el ceño.

—Ayer te dije que odiaba San Valentín, pero no dije que no quería verte—. Le aclaró al girarla y hacerla pegar contra una mesa llena de disfraces y espadas de utilería.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, todavía recordaba el año anterior, el día que hablaron por primera vez; él había dejado claro cuánto detestaba ese día y apenas ayer, lo había vuelto a decir.

—Y-yo s-supuse que…

Él sonrió con obscura diversión —tendrás que cancelar a Neji—. Le advirtió y sus labios buscaron los de ella.

Ella negó despacio —n-no, e-es la pri-primera vez q-que viene desde que se fue a Suna. N-no puedo ha-hacerle eso a-a mi niisan.

—No es tu hermano, así que deja de llamarlo así—. Replicó el joven de obscuro cabello —Estoy seguro que Neji tampoco te ve como hermana.

—P-por s-supuesto que sí—. Alegó prontamente y lo vio con desconfianza.

—Mph— Sonrió con soberbia pues seguía molesto ¿acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta, que lo más seguro era que Hiashi pretendiera entregársela a Neji y unificar su dividida familia?... Era tan obvio, pero lo que más lo molestaba, era que Hinata adoraba a Neji, y él no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

—S-Sasuke p-podemos vernos p-pasado mañana, m-mi niisan lle-llega m-mañana s-sábado— Pidió cuando el Uchiha dejó de verla a los ojos para recorrer con la vista su cuerpo, provocándole un estremecimiento.

El solo hecho de imaginarse a Hinata a entregándose a otro hombre lo molestó, recorrió con su vista su cuerpo, lo primero que le había llamado la atención al verla, se le antojaba provocativa en ese uniforme de falda de tablones azul marino y la blanca camisa similar a la de él, pero a ella le resaltaba suavemente ese par de atributos que atraían las miradas de varios imbéciles.

Deslizó su mano de su cuello a su pecho y despacio comenzó a desabotonar esa camisa como ya muchas veces… Le había costado mucho corromper la inocencia de Hinata, tuvo que engañarla fingiéndose enfermo, para usar a su favor la bondad de la ojiperla, y lograr meterla a su departamento y después de eso, meterla en su cama. Había sido un reto, casi una odisea.

—S-Sasuke…— Lo nombró e hizo un débil intento por detenerlo —p-prometiste q-que…

—Shh… No quiero oírte hablar, Hinata, quiero escucharte gemir—. Le aclaró el Uchiha y sus ojos tan negros como la noche se obscurecieron más en deseo, un segundo antes de besar sus labios para silenciarla.

La peliazul le regaló su primer gemido sin contenerse cuando el Uchiha apretó uno de sus senos al haber desabotonado su camisa.

"_Perfecta"_ pensó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que levantaba su sostén y acariciaba con sus manos la tersura de la piel de sus redondos senos. La piel de la ojiperla se erizó por completo ante la brusquedad de sus caricias.

—Te necesito en mi cama, Hinata—. Mencionó el moreno mientras le separaba las piernas y se metía entre ellas.

—S-sabes q-que… q-que o-otousan e-esta… m-muy mo-lesto— Apenas pudo mencionar la ruborizada chica.

El joven solo negó antes de obligarla a callar con otro beso hambriento. Él también sabía lo controlada que mantenía Hiashi Hyuuga a Hinata, y todas las veces que ella había mentido para regalarse un par de horas juntos a la semana… pero ya no bastaba. Ser novios a escondidas de sus padres era estúpido, y aunque había sido necesario, ya estaba harto.

La sedosa lengua de la ojiperla acarició suavemente la salvaje lengua moreno de cabello rebelde. Sasuke se meció despacio pero pegándose al sexo de la joven ojiperla que comenzaba a humedecerse, demostrándole ya el tamaño de su creciente necesidad por ella.

—S-Sasuke… a-alguien po-podría…— habló con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa cuando él dejó sus labios para deslizarse por su cuello en busca del par de senos que ya amasaba con sus manos. Cuando ella había cedido a verse a escondidas en su departamento, él le había prometido que dejarían de tener esos encuentros.

El raciocinio de la joven se nublaba conforme crecía el deseo del Uchiha, las manos del joven recorrieron su delgada espalda y ella pegó su frente a la rebelde cabellera del moreno, para obligarse a callar mientras él se entretenía en probar sus senos.

—Necesito que quedes conmigo… mañana— le dijo para morder uno de sus rosados y alterados pezones.

—Ahh…— Gimió la peliazulada a pesar de morder su labio.

Él jaló la cadera de la joven para pegarla más a él y ella enredó sus dedos entre sus negros cabellos para estabilizarse, y sin saber volvía más pasional y caliente el momento para ojinegro.

—N-no se s-si… si p-pueda…— apenas logró pronunciar cuando el joven que se complacía ya en besar su cuello, sin permitirle pensar… deslizó su mano y colándola bajo su falda, acarició su ligeramente húmedo sexo.

—Esa no es una respuesta para mí, _Hinata-sama_— se burló al subir su rostro y verla a los ojos. Ella jadeó en sus labios cuando una de las manos del joven se ocupó de bajar el cierre de su pantalón y desabotonar el mismo, para en un segundo exponer su hinchado miembro.

—S-sasu… Ahh— no pudo seguir hablando cuando un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios, al ser penetrada de golpe por el Uchiha que gruñó roncamente al hacerlo, ni siquiera se había molestado en retirar sus delgadas bragas y solo las hizo a un lado.

—Hinata— La nombró jadeante al haber comenzado a moverse.

La chica se abrazó a su cuello mientras él lo hacía a su cintura y con otra mano seguía apretando uno de sus senos, que sin duda, eran la parte favorita de su cuerpo.

—Ah… Sasu-ke— apretó sus dedos en su negra cabellera. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus labios abiertos dejaban escapar los incontenibles gemidos que el joven le arrancaba. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, y temía que alguien los encontrase pero otra vez, no pudo decirle que no. Otra vez estaba haciendo lo que Sasuke quería… y ella también. Era un grave ofensa contra todo su clan… los Uchiha eran casi el enemigo.

Pero Hinata se había enamorado de él.

—Mírame, Hinata— Ordenó el Uchiha al sentirla distante. Los ojos perlados, avergonzados e invadidos de placer de la Hyuuga se encontraron con la profundidad de aquellos negros. La larga y e hinchada carne del pelinegro continuaba saliendo y entrando con fuerza en el curvilíneo cuerpo de le lacia peliazul que mantenía sus labios abiertos y jadeantes —Te quiero mañana conmigo— Le dijo y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera al sentir su miembro apretarse en el interior de la chica alzar su pierna y apretarla entre su mano.

Hinata gimió por la misma presión y solo negó sin poder hacer más. Era arriesgarse mucho, su padre descubriría todo si dejaba solo a su hermano Neji, ya bastante molesto estaba por sus llegadas tarde. Había tenido mucha suerte en que Kou no la hubiese delatado la vez que la vio con Sasuke… si su padre se enteraba era capaz de mandarla a Suna y alejarla de él.

La molestia del joven creció, detuvo sus bruscos movimientos y ella gimió inconforme. Él se retiró de sus piernas y la giró para colocarse a su espalda… bajó sus bragas sin delicadeza y tras separarle las piernas, volvió a penetrarla como la primera vez, de una sola estocada y fuertemente.

—¡Ahh!— Hinata intentó inútilmente contener ese fuerte gemido mientras sus manos se apretaban contra la ropa regada bajo ella.

—Últimamente has… querido verme menos—. Mencionó el joven al bajar su pecho y pegarlo a su espalda. Hinata permanecía con sus senos expuestos pegados a la fría madera de la mesa. Sasuke jadeaba en su oído mientras la seguía penetrando y toda su piel se erizó.

—Y-yo…

Se separó de ella y la trajo consigo tomándola del cabello, solo bastó sujetarla para que Hinata se recargara en su pecho estando ambos de pie.

— ¿Quieres que terminemos?— Le preguntó con su voz ronca pegada a su oído, su aliento caliente chocaba contra su rostro. La ojiperla estaba jadeante y se sujetaba de la mesa para soportar el fuerte y constante ritmo de las embestidas del Uchiha. Sus ojos se abrirían con sorpresa por lo escuchado.

—N-no…— Apenas pudo decir.

Una sonrisa casi desapercibida y malvada se posó en los labios del Uchiha.

—Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo—. Volvió a decir al obligarla a apoyarse contra la añeja mesa.

Él contuvo el aliento un segundo al sujetar con fuerza sus caderas y bajar su negra y pasional mirada al lugar donde sus cuerpos se hacían uno. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir en el interior de Hinata un suave espasmo… el inicio de un orgasmo.

Las delgadas manos de porcelana de la Hyuuga se presionaron contra la mesa y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al erizarse su cuerpo… sentía las fuertes manos de Sasuke apretarse con fuerza en sus caderas, sus senos moverse vergonzosamente y al joven jadear al atravesar su cuerpo una y otra vez. Tembló sin poder contenerse… Sasuke Uchiha era sumamente sexual, todo en él era pasión, fuerza, poder… todo detrás de esos ojos negros que no decían nada.

—Ah… Hinata— Jadeó su nombre otra vez y ella parecía no escucharlo, perdida en su mundo, en su placer. Sus manos abiertas acariciaron su cadera y apretaron su trasero conforme la sentía acercarse a su final. Los gemidos de Hinata inundaban sus oídos y nunca, como en esas veces, su suave voz la disfrutó tanto.

Salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza, la dureza de su carne era recibida y apretada en el interior de la joven, humedecido al extremo y su calor interior lo estaba arrastrando con ella… el cuerpo de Hinata cada vez estaba más caliente y eso lo enloquecía. La dulce Hinata Hyuuga tenía una forma de responderle en esas situaciones que lo enloquecía… nadie más que él la conocía de tal forma. Eso tenía que seguir así.

—Sa-Sasu-ke.

—Hinata— La envistió un par de veces más al sentirla llegar. Su miembro era apretado y succionado en su interior, él echó su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y encajó sus dedos en la suave piel de su cadera. Golpeó una vez más contra ella, y otra vez. —Aghh…— con un ronco gemido él se dejó arrastrar por ella…dejó que su blanquecina esencia se mezclara en su interior. Se abrazó a su cintura sintiendo esporádicos espasmos acompañar el tembloroso y débil cuerpo de la joven bajo él… su miembro continuaba siendo succionado suavemente por el interior de la ojiperla.

El sonido de la campana hizo reaccionar a la agotada peliazul. El Uchiha acarició su sedoso cabello y dejó un distraído beso en su hombro al momento de salir de su interior.

El rostro de la joven reforzó su sonrojo siempre presente en esos momentos.

—S-sa-sasuke…— lo nombró tímidamente una vez que acomodó su ropa. Él hacía lo mismo pero de espalda.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro del joven que se volteó a verla. Ella frunció el ceño y se llevó los dedos al pecho a jugar con ellos.

— ¿E-estas… m-molesto?— le cuestionó y vio su semblante serio una vez que sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a esa obscuridad parcial.

—San Valentín es una estupidez—. Mencionó extrañando a la ojiperla que lo vio acercarse.

Ella bajó la mirada —b-bueno y-yo…— quiso decirle del pequeño obsequio que tenía para él en su mochila, pero no se atrevió… seguro pensaría que era una tontería.

Hinata respingó cuando el joven rodeó su cuello con sus manos y un par de segundos después las retiró dejando un frío objeto colgando en el nacimiento de sus senos.

— ¿Q-que?

El Uchiha enderezó su cuerpo y la vio desde su altura —entiende algo, Hyuuga— le dijo y con dos de sus dedos golpeó su frente suavemente.

— ¿Ah?— ella se quedó de pie y con su mano en su pecho, ni siquiera pudo parpadear al verlo marcharse. Bajó su mirada y con dos de sus dedos sacó la brillante cadena de la cuál pendía un pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha… _"¿entender algo?... ¿qué?"_

Salió casi corriendo al escuchar voces en el exterior un par de minutos después que el pelinegro abandonara el lugar… entró a los baños más cercanos para asearse y refrescarse un poco y volvió nerviosa a su salón, el receso estaba a punto de concluir y ella no había comido nada.

—Hola Hinata— Saludó sonriente una rubia ojiazul — ¿todo bien?

— ¿Eh? S-sí— Respondió ruborizada, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pensarían si supieran lo que había estado haciendo.

—Ah, me alegra… después de ver a Sasuke marcharse pensé que se habían molestado—. Mencionó distraída la joven que era acompañada por una pensativa ojiverde.

— ¿S-se m-marchó?

—Ajá—. Asintió la ojiazul— hace un momento, Naruto se fue tras él.

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho y tuvo la sensación que algo no andaba bien.

—Y-ya veo.

—No deberías preocuparte— la pelirrosa que parecía sonreír con un dejo de tristeza la hizo alzar sus ojos a ella— Parece que todo va bien con ustedes.

La tímida joven frunció el ceño y ante su sonrisa, correspondió con otra. Asintió y se disculpó un tanto incómoda, todavía recordaba las palabras dichas por Karin… cuando tomó asiento en su lugar se preguntó cómo era posible que Sakura hubiese sufrido tanto tiempo por el amor de Sasuke, si tenía el gran amor de un joven maravilloso como Naruto. Mucho tiempo quiso ser ella.

El resto de las horas le pasaron con una lentitud inhabitual, y más después de escuchar al rubio decir que le había parecido que el Uchiha se había marchado molesto, eso la mantuvo preocupada pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

•

**• • • • • • •**

•

Una ráfaga de viento ondeó su largo y sedoso cabello al salir finalmente del instituto. Hinata Hyuuga mordió su labio indecisa… ¿debía buscarlo, o llamarlo hasta pasado mañana?... supuso que el ojinegro debía tener asuntos que atender antes de la cena de compromiso de su hermano, de la cual no le dijo nada.

"_Serás una más, Hyuuga… Todos sabemos que Fugaku no aceptará a nadie que no sea de su clan; y mucho menos a alguien del tuyo, princesa"_

—T-tal vez… p-por eso…— Mencionó llevándose una mano al pecho… ¿una más?

—Hinata-sama—. La voz de Kou la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Esta vez la joven solo asintió preocupada antes de dirigirse a la limusina que ya la esperaba.

— ¿Se puede saber cuándo piensas entrar?— Habló una malhumorada castaña al bajar la ventanilla del auto.

La peliazul volteó a verla distraída y al instante ingresó junto a ella.

— ¿C-cómo t-te fue Hanabi?— Le preguntó al estar a su lado.

—Perfecto, como siempre—. Mencionó muy segura y con poco interés. La chica frunció los labios —Que fastidio, parece que va a llover.

La mayor alzó sus ojos al cielo que comenzaba a ennegrecer.

—Si—. Mencionó únicamente, sabía que el comentario era porque como de costumbre, no le apetecía hablar mucho con ella. Esta vez lo dejó pasar.

Una vez en casa ambas hermanas se separaron, mientras la menor se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, la mayor subió a su habitación a retirarse el uniforme. Dejó su mochila de lado que todavía contenía el decorado paquete que no tuvo el valor de entregar.

—S-seguro creerá q-que es u-una t-tontería—. Se convenció.

Tras un par de golpes en la puerta una mujer de ojos tan claros como ella se asomó por la puerta.

—Hinata-sama, su padre y hermana la esperan para la comida—. Mencionó la mujer mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

—E-en seguida b-bajo—. Dijo y una vez que la vio cerrar la puerta se apresuró a cambiarse. Se colocó un fresco pantalón negro y una delgada camisa del mismo color bajo un suéter blanco con bordes en lila.

Un par de minutos después se encontraba comiendo en compañía de las dos personas. El silencio era siempre el reinante en esas ocasiones.

— ¿Cómo siguen tus calificaciones, Hinata?— La peliazul respingó ligeramente ante la gruesa y seca voz de su padre.

—B-bi-bien—. Mencionó nerviosa y tuvo que bajar la vista al ver que la veía molesto ante su titubeo.

—Eso espero—. Dijo el hombre de semblante duro y autoritario al colocar su cubierto sobre el plato —. Asistirás a la universidad de Suna al igual que Neji, y tu rendimiento no puede ser mediocre.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa al voltear a verlo… ¿irse? Tuvo que asentir ante la inescrutable mirada de su progenitor y la mirada recelosa de la menor ahí presente.

La charla que no fue más que un informe y próximo mandato del mayor de los Hyuuga, fue lo único mencionado esa tarde. La familia de tres personas se retiraría de la mesa en silencio y cada uno a sus respectivos asuntos.

Hinata se marchó tras su hermana que no la volteó a ver. Suspiró preocupada e ingresó a su habitación en el segundo piso, por segunda vez en el día, no tuvo ánimo de disuadirla ante la apatía hacia su persona.

Intentó distraerse haciendo sus deberes, luchó contra sus inseguridades para concentrarse únicamente en lo escrito en sus libros, al cabo de un par de horas después y millones de gotas de agua, al haber comenzado a llover, logró terminar con sus tareas.

Se levantó de la silla frente a su escritorio y guardó sus libros nuevamente. Observó el envoltorio metálico donde había envuelto el presente para el pelinegro. Lo sacó y lo apretó contra su pecho… caminó con sus sencillos zapatos de piso negros hasta su cama a un costado de la ventana.

—D-debí da-dárselo—. Se dijo preocupada. Volteó a ver la hora en su despertador en el buró a un costado de su cama. Faltaba un cuarto para las ocho. Seguro estaría con su familia. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y se llevó la mano a él.

Bajó su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus dedos volverían a mostrarle el pequeño dije colgado de esa cadena.

"_No deberías preocuparte… parece que todo va bien entre ustedes"…_ las palabras de la pelirrosa llegaron a ella sin esperarlas…_ "Entiende algo Hyuuga"_ … y la gruesa voz del Uchiha también.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama al creer entenderlo. Tomó el envoltorio con el regalo y abrió decidida la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que verlo. Corrió un par de metros y tras detenerse, volvió apesadumbrada a su habitación.

—O-otousan m-me verá—. Se lamentó al ver las luces de la casa apagadas y solo la del despacho de su padre encendida, forzosamente tenía que pasar por ahí si quería salir.

Suspiró pesadamente y llevó sus perlados ojos en dirección de su cerrada ventana.

—T-tengo q-que intentarlo…— Se animó y no dudó para colocarse en el filo del pequeño borde. Había apagado las luces y cerró ligeramente la ventana antes de saltar y caer de un duro sentón en el verde y cuidado césped de la mansión. Hizo un gesto al soportar el dolor y tras levantarse corrió a la obscuridad del patio trasero. Saltaría con menos problemas la barda… corrió a toda prisa bajo la lluvia hasta, alejarse del mal llamado territorio Hyuuga.

•

**• • • • • • •**

•

Se sentía un idiota, fingiendo que algo de eso le importaba; de no ser porque se trataba de Itachi no estuviese ahí.

Había felicitado al par de novios que estarían próximos a casarse y había soportado los intentos de acoso por parte del par de hermanas de la que sería su cuñada.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto al ver a su padre conversar con otros de los adultos del clan, y a su madre verlo y sonreírle mientras acompañaba al resto de los invitados.

—Pensar que en un par de años más, serás tú el motivo de una reunión como esta…— Mencionó el mayor al recargarse en la pared tras él.

El joven de cabellera rebelde y negro traje formal lo volteó a ver desinteresado.

—Debes estar loco—. Mencionó cortante.

—Aunque ya te he dejado claro que amo a Asuna; son las tradiciones como ésta las que vuelven fuertes a un clan—. Mencionó el joven de marcadas ojeras al colocarse a su lado, en la entrada de la enorme sala. Palmeó su hombro — Pero no necesariamente es lo que hace grande a un hombre—. Finalizó para dejarlo solo.

El menor frunció apenas el ceño. Detestaba que Itachi se diera esos aires de sabio y de grandeza… parecía como si quisiera decirle algo… como si supiese algo que él que no tendría por qué saber.

•

**• • • • • • •**

•

Pesadas gotas de agua caían de su largo pelo y el holgado suéter de cierre que portaba. Estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de su frío novio y no se atrevía a timbrar. Estaba temblando y mantenía entre sus brazos el presente que le había hecho. Un par de minutos después por fin logró reunir el coraje suficiente para llamar. Esperó un momento y nadie salió… lo volvió a hacer y el resultado fue el mismo.

—C-creo q-que de-debí llamarle a-antes…— Se dijo y todavía temblando se giró.

Los ojos profundamente negros se abrieron con sorpresa al verla ahí, parada frente a su puerta y completamente empapada.

Ella alzó su vista y sus ojos de luna se encontraron con él. Se paralizó.

Él tragó ligeramente al ver su figura marcada perfectamente en su húmeda ropa.

—S-sa-suke…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó sin moverse y luchando por verla a los ojos y no varios centímetros más al sur.

—Ah…— Mencionó y de pronto todo lo que la llevó ahí no parecía ser importante, se sintió tonta bajo su mirada.

—Siempre tan tonta, Hinata— Le dijo al acercarse. Ella alzó su vista solo para verse presa por su mano en su nuca y sus labios por los de él. Ella tembló ante su calor y él dejó de besarla.

La pálida Hyuuga lo vio y volvió a tiritar.

—Pasa—. Dijo al abrirle la puerta.

Esta vez ella no dudó en entrar.

—Y-yo… yo q-quería darte…— Se atrevió a hablar al apretar su regalo contra su pecho.

—No sé qué demonios estabas pensando—. Regañó molesto al arrebatarle de las manos el paquete y arrojarlo con poco cuidado a la pequeña sala atrás de ellos. En ese momento no se arrepentía de haber salido antes de la dichosa cena.

La peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo vio con el ceño fruncido mientras él comenzaba a deslizar el cierre del suéter. Apretó los puños dándose valor.

—T-tú… tú me diste…— Mencionó y bajó la mirada al pendiente que salía por su delgada blusa.

—Eso no fue para obtener nada de tu parte—. Aseguró al tomarla del mentón y verla a los ojos.

—L-lo s-sé… de-demo…

— ¿Lo sabes?

Ella asintió —l-lo com-comprendí…

La profunda mirada ónix se clavó en el rostro de la joven ruborizada.

— ¿Y qué piensas?— Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

La ojiazul volvió a asentir —e-estoy d-de a-acuerdo—. Dijo lo más segura que pudo. Después de lo que su padre le había dicho, no haría mucha diferencia aceptarlo ahora o después.

El Uchiha sonrió. Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha morirían de un ataque cardiaco cuando se enteraran del romance de sus hijos.

—Ven, te darás un baño que no quiero que te enfermes—. Le dijo después de besar por un minuto sus labios.

Una hora más tarde la blanca sábana de la cama del pelinegro, cubría parcialmente sus desnudos y sudados cuerpos, el cabello azabache del joven caía pesadamente a los costados de su rostro mientras jadeante se movía sobre el curvilíneo y dotado de la joven que había descubierto no solo deseaba, como creyó en un principio, sino que también amaba y se negaba a perder.

Los delgados dedos de la joven se apretaron en la musculosa espalda del Uchiha, y sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de las de él perdían fuerza como todo su cuerpo. Él volvía las embestidas fuertes y profundas pretendiendo fundirse en su interior. Esa noche Hinata sería de él… esta vez de verdad.

Salió de su cuerpo y siguió golpeando con fuerza contra ella… los gemidos de Hinata eran su recompensa, era ella, toda ella. No había nada que le gustara más que sentir las pequeñas uñas de Hinata encajándose en su espalda mientras la penetraba salvajemente y la hacía gritar. Moverse y moverla con él, torturar su miembro ante su estrechez y sentirla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo… ver su ceño suavemente fruncido y sus ojos cerrados a causa del placer y la pasión había podido despertar en ella. Hinata tenía que ser de él.

Tenía que asegurarse.

—S-Sasuke… t-te… amo—, Logró mencionar la joven al verse sacudida en una oleada de placer… no era la primera vez que lo decía.

Él siguió envistiendo con fuerza para alcanzarla en su orgasmo.

—Y… yo a ti, Hinata— Le respondió sumergido en su placer… una más de las pocas veces que lo había dicho.

La joven se pegó a su pecho en un abrazo y la calidez que la invadió, fue la que le aseguró que estaba tomando, si bien la decisión más arriesgada, también lo era la correcta.

"_Te amo"_ volvió a mencionar, pero esta vez internamente.

Tras verse vencidos por el éxtasis de sus cuerpos y haberse vaciado una vez más en ella, el cansancio pesó en el Uchiha… acariciaba cuidadosamente el azulado cabello todavía húmedo de la pálida joven, que se encontraba regado en la blanca almohada, mientras ella ya dormía entre sus brazos.

Uchiha Sasuke se había asegurado que ante la mal juzgada ofensa de su parte, al haber tomado a Hinata como su mujer, su padre pretendería desterrarlo del clan, pero Hiashi Hyuuga, no tendría otro remedio que aceptar su relación antes de que eso se hiciese público. Sería cuestión de tiempo en que ambos clanes los aceptasen o los dejasen en paz. El prestigio era uno de los valores que más cuidaban y creyendo eso, se arriesgaría… una relación a escondidas, no era lo de él, pero sí lo era la joven mujer que dormía en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos y seguro de lo que Hinata sentía, le permitió al sueño ganar la batalla.

Por la mañana no sería la suave bufanda que la chica habría bordado para él, el mejor regalo de San Valentín… sino su cuerpo tibio despertando a su lado como le aseguraría.

Todo estaría bien. Tendría que estarlo…su mayor problema llegaría horas más tarde. El joven ojiblanco y de larga cabellera castaña, también tendría su última palabra, complicándole un poco sus planes.

FIN.

* * *

•

•

Ammm… hola xD

Bueno, este es el one-shot que humildemente aporto para San Valentín… no sé qué les habrá parecido… aunque esto parecería que tendría continuación, no la tiene… no quise dejar un final feliz o todo arreglado, y esto me pareció algo bonito para su imaginación, después de todo nunca nada es color de rosa (?… entonces un Neji vs Sasuke xD jajaja.

Ya, bueno, terminé esto a las dos con tres de la mañana y seguro desvarío

Es mi primer fanfic para el fandom SasuHina de Naruto, espero no haya quedado fatal D:

Gracias por leer.

Saludos :)


End file.
